


LAX

by Madds33



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attacker!Cas, Goalie!Cas, Goalie!Dean, Highschool AU, Lacrosse, M/M, attacker!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:29:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3408935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madds33/pseuds/Madds33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel plays Goalie for an awesome lacrosse team. Well, awesome at playing. They're sucky people. When they lose to their rival team, it's the last straw. Castiel will be switching schools, and switching sides completely. This brings him into contact with the awesome Senior attacker and goalie, Dean Winchester and a whole team of new friends. They also break him out of his comfort shell and it turns out he's a pretty sweet attacker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	LAX

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I play lacrosse. It's kind of an obsession, ask anyone. Supernatural is also an obsession. One day, Jane said "Why haven't you combined those yet?" and it was like a bomb went off. I only have a little bit of this written, because while I gave everyone roles, I don't really have a plot for it. So it's just the first little bit! Tell me if I should keep writing it. I wrote this bit back in October (2014)
> 
> Also, keep in mind that I play Women's lacrosse, so the rules are different and I'm doing my best with rule adjustments.

The field was on fire; the other team’s red jerseys making it appear ablaze as they sprinted into the offense. It was over quickly. The attacker snapped his stick forward and the shot whipped right off of Castiel’s helmet and into the goal.  
That was 2-0.  
“Come on, Castiel. Get it together!” His team captain, Michael, smacked his helmet a little harder than necessary before running back to his spot on the circle.   
“God, Castiel, what’s your problem today?”  
“Yeah, what the hell, Cassy? Stop letting them make easy shots!” Gordon and Uriel stomped back up the field.   
“Maybe if you did your job, I wouldn’t have to try!” Castiel shouted, but they weren’t listening. The attacker that scored from the red team, however, seemed to be listening intently, and turned to grin at him before setting himself up next to Gordon for the face off.   
The next play, Castiel knew what to look for. Number four was their main attacker, and he wasn’t about to let him score again.  
Number four ran around the top of their defensive set up, across and towards Castiel’s left, like he always did before cutting into the middle and looking for a pass. It worked, as usual, number four slipped right past Gordon’s defense. H cocked his elbow and Cas took a step forward, raising his stick as number four swung down.  
Castiel quickly snatched the ball out of the air before it had the chance to hit the top corner of the net.  
“Yeah Cassy!” He heard his extremely loud older brother cheer from the stands. Castiel decided to hold a grudge on his defensive players and lobbed it out to Michael, who was quick to drive and score.  
Three goals later, number four looked flustered, and once the Vikings were up 5-2, he yelled at his coach; “Bobby! Take me out! Change of plans!”   
“Bobby” immediately subbed him out for who Castiel assumed was a slower, less capable attacker. There was no way you could play better. The new attacker was sneaky, though, and managed to get a beautiful finesse shot.  
5-3.  
“Castiel! Move your damn feet!” His coach shouted. He turned to look at the sidelines to apologize but got distracted by number four. He was putting on different padding, and hovering next to a goalie stick. His blonde hair ruffled with sweat as he changed pads quickly and clumsily.  
Castiel broke his space-out to block another shot and clear it out to Uriel, who instantly passed in on to Michael.  
Castiel looked over to the sideline in time to see number four mouth, “Shit.”  
“Get moving, Dean!” The other team’s coach hollered towards him. Number – Dean – quickly shoved his helmet on and went to grab their goalie.  
After that they hit a stalemate. With this “Dean” in goal, no one was getting a shot in. Everything they sent his way was quickly denied. He was bold and often left the goal circle to clear the ball up the field. It was a game of stamina, and the red Hounds had more than Castiel’s Vikings.  
They lost to the Hounds 7-6.  
After the game was what Castiel dreaded most. Locker rooms.  
“Dude, what the hell?” Zachariah yelled and pushed Castiel into a set of lockers. “Play the fucking game!” He growled in his face, clutching as Castiel’s jersey.   
Castiel mouthed his retort under his breath as Zachariah pulled back.  
“Hey man, Zach, Did you hear that?” Gordon called out, “He said something to you! Called you a name – I bet.”  
“No, I didn’t!” Castiel started to protest but ended up with Zachariah’s fist in his face. The locker room went still, and Zach held his hands out, inviting Castiel to hit him back. He only grabbed his bag and his stick and walked out, listening to the taunts behind him.   
Cas continued to the parking lot to meet Gabriel, his left eye throbbing.   
“Again?” Gabriel gasped. “I’m going to have a word with them!”  
“No, no, no! Gabriel! Please leave it.” Castiel pleaded, “Please, you’ll only make it worse.”  
“Cassy, you can’t keep letting them treat you like shit!”  
“They’ll keep treating me like shit if you go in there! Then they’ll be onto you too.”  
“I don’t go here!”  
“Well I do! And that will make it worse for me –“  
“Everything all right here, boys?” A gruff voice approached them. Castiel turned to see the coach of the other team, number four, and another student trailing behind him. “Woah, nice shiner.” Bobby grunted.  
“We’re fine, thanks.” Castiel said quietly.  
“Listen kid, if you’re having a hard time with that team and aren’t too attached to this school,” Bobby shrugged, “You could transfer. You’re good, kid.” He held out his hand, “Name’s Bobby.”  
Castiel took it, “Castiel. Thank you.”  
“That’s a mouthful.” The blonde boy smiled at him and the younger student elbowed him.  
“Just… Consider it.” Bobby said, letting go of his hand and walking towards the parking lot.  
“Seriously dude, you’re awesome.” Number four – Dean – clapped him on the back and followed the coach to their truck.  
“Looks like it’s time to move out of mom’s place, huh?” Gabe commented.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is riddled with typos; I just typed it out rather quickly. I don't know if I plan to keep working on this so I'll just explain briefly. Castiel's parents are divorced and he stayed with their mother while his brothers moved into a different school district not too far from his with their father. Yeah. Woo.


End file.
